Kaizen Server Bosses
ARAGOG, SPIDER QUEEN: Aragog is the first boss of Kaizen Server, and it’s found on Aragog’s Lair being the only boss of this raid. It is the only boss of the Pre-Tier, and must be fought with at least 5 players. It is recommended to have the Starter Set and a minimum DPS of 40. 1. General info: - Health: 35.000 - Melee damage: 32 (before armour reduction) - Ranged damage: 48. The projectile applies slowness 2 for 8 secs. - Respawn: 86400 seconds (1 day). 2. Abilities: Enrage MORTAL: If Aragog is not defeated in 7 min, she will get 9999 melee and ranged damage. Phase 1: '- Summon Spidies alert:' Summon 5 spidies from each conduct. '- Summon Daughters alert:' Summon 2 daughters in one random nest. Daughters have high health, and will apply poison with the melee attacks. '- Summon Acid Spitters Important:' Summon 3 acid spitters on a random platform. Acid spitters shoots apply Poison II at its target, and they are immune to knockback. '- Acid explosion effect:' Deals 14 magic damage to all players, and applies Poison II to all players for 10 seconds. Phase 2: '- Arachnid Guards Important:' Every 90 secs, Aragog will climb to a platform, making her invulnerable. Also, 2 Aragog Guards will be summoned. Killing both guards will end this ability, making Aragog vulnerable again. Aragog Guards will cast permanently Poison aura while alive: '- Poison aura effect:' apply poison II to nearby targets. '- Claustrophobia Important:' During Arachnid Guards ability, any player standing on the outside area of the room will instantly die. Also, 4 acid walls will be placed in the passages; dealing 3 damage every 0,5 seconds and slowing any player who goes through the wall by 99%. '- Acid explosion effect:' Deals 14 magic damage to all players, and apply Poison II to all players for 10 seconds. 3. Loot: 4. Final considerations: The key on Aragog’s combat is to kill the summoned adds on phase one quickly, otherwise more adds will be summoned, and raid players will receive a lot of damage. Try to use damage amplifiers on Arachnid Guards ability to kill the guards as fast as you can to avoid high Poison damage, like strength potions or more powerful ammo. Also, use antidotes or dispels to remove the Poison II of Acid explosion, and avoid the high DoT poison damage. GRUUL, THE DRAGONKILLER: Gruul is the first world boss of Kaizen Server, and it’s found on the Gruul Mountain on the Firestone Vale dimension. It’s a flexible boss, meaning that can be fight with 2 to 5 players. It is recommended to have the Starter Set and a minimum DPS of 40. 1. General info: -Health: 26000 to 52000 (depending on the number of players in combat). -Melee damage: 20 (before armor reduction and with 0 stacks of Growth). -Respawn: 86400 seconds (1 day). 2. Abilities ' - Growth Alert: Gruul increases his damage done by 15% every 30 seconds. This effect stacks. -Reverberation effect, Dispell: Causes perplexity to all players during 6 seconds. -Collapse Important: Gruul’s strength causes the collapse of the Vale, creating a storm of rocks. The rocks will fall to random positions, dealing 7-21 damage to the players, depending on the distance they are. -Dragonkiller Orb Important: Gruul creates an orb on a random position. After 6 seconds of being summoned, the orb will apply Wither 2 during 5 seconds. Also, if there are not 2 players at less than 6 blocks of the orb, this will cast ''Dragon Killer Obliteration. -Dragon Killer Obliteration MORTAL: Kill all players'' ''in 60 block radius. '''3. Loot: 4. Final considerations: The combat with Gruul is about positioning. You need to spread during the Collapse ''ability and you need to group during ''Dragonkiller Orb otherwise you will die. As at the begging of the combat Gruul doesn’t do so many damage, the tank can start fighting with a DPS weapon, and change to the shield when Gruul reaches 7-8 Growth stacks. RAGNAROS, THE FIRE LORD: Ragnaros is the final boss of Firelands, the first Tier 1 raid. The boss must be fought with at least 5 players, and it’s recommended to have at least T1 gear. 1. General info: - Health: 125.000 - Melee damage: 48 (before armour reduction) - Ranged damage: 70 + 30 fire damage during 30 secs (before armor reduction). Also, the projectile explodes generating knockback to any player close to the impact zone. - Respawn: 86400 seconds (1 day). 2. Abilities: Enrage MORTAL: If Ragnaros is not defeated in 10 min, he will get 9999 melee and ranged damage. Phase 1: '- Wrath of Ragnaros effect, Dispell:' Ragnaros apply Wither 4 to all players within 40 blocks, dealing 15 magic damage for 8 seconds. '- Magma trap MORTAL:' Ragnaros launches a Magma Trap at a random player's location. The magma trap will be activated 5 seconds after it appears. Any player in a radius of 3 blocks from the trap will detonate it, dealing mortal damage to all the players in a radius of 15 blocks. '- Infernal chaos Important:' Ragnaros summons a huge meteor in one of the carbonized platforms; a few seconds later it will explode, dealing mortal damage to all players standing on the half of the platform where the meteor appeared. 5 seconds later this will happen again on the other side of the platform. '- Magma geyser:' Ragnaros creates a magma geyser on a random position of the platform. Any player inside the geyser will receive 3 damage every 0,5 seconds, and will be slowed by 99%. '- First transition MORTAL:' At 70% health, Ragnaros will summon 4 Sons of Flame. The Sons of Flame will walk slowly to his targeted player. If a player collides with a Son of Flame it will explode, dealing extremely high amount of damage to all the players on the platform, and igniting the zone. '- Second Transition DPS alert:' At 40% health, Ragnaros will summon 2 Living Meteors, 1 on each carbonized platform. The meteors will walk slowly to random targeted players. Any player close to a Living Meteor will receive 16 magic damage every 0,5 seconds. If a Living Meteor is attacked, it will be knocked several blocks away. Phase 2: This phase starts when you kill phase 1 Ragnaros. Then he rises up and heals 50% of his maximum health. '- Superheated effect:' Ragnaros is at full power and his burned skin is emitting thermal radiation! All players during the phase 2 combat will receive 1 damage every 0,5 seconds. '- Dread flame Important:' Ragnaros will target a player every 6 seconds, displaying his name. 6 seconds after being named, the displayed player will summon a Fire Essence on his position. The Fire Essence will remain on his position during all the phase 2 combat, and will deal 7 damage to any player within 3 blocks. 3. Loot: 4. Final considerations: This concludes the Ragnaros strategy guide. Ragnaros requires a lot of dps to be defeated due to the enrage mechanic. If 1 player dies in the first phase, it’s almost wipe, because you will not kill him in the 10 min. Also, as you can see, the fight is complex; it requires good coordination with all players. Many of its mechanics are very punishing to your raid, and you will find mistakes extremely costly.